


I Will Find You

by novebora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Blood and Violence, Emotionally Stunted Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek, Wolf Derek, stiles is 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novebora/pseuds/novebora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's too much blood loss. The dirt’s soggy with it. The bite will kill him.</p>
<p>“I- I'm,” The boy's lips keep moving, like he's trying to keep speaking.</p>
<p>His eyelids flutter and he tries one more time to talk.</p>
<p>His eyes close.</p>
<p>Derek's careful as he curls around the boy. He's small and cold and Derek's not enough. He's not enough to warm him, or take pain, or shift and get help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This story is sort of based off the movie Léon: The Professional. I absolutely love that movie and wondered what a sterek version would be like.
> 
> It's not going to be completely the same though. I just liked the idea of way over his head, mentor Derek and young Stiles.
> 
> If you've watched the movie then you know what you're getting into.
> 
> This story is a bit of a sad one. I can't promise a happy ending.
> 
> I'll add more tags when it comes along. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> _No, here you live above my mind, i wish you'd turned_  
>  My mind is trying to read yours, it ain't easy for a bird  
> Soon i'll meet you, i'll become the one you love -- Sóley - I Will Find You
> 
>  
> 
> 1/28/16 - EDIT: I will not be continuing this story on AO3! ): BUTTTT! I will be making a comic of it on my tumblr, costlee.tumblr.com, so read chap 3 for more details if you wanna. (((: xoxo

Derek watches the trees grow.

Bark stretches up until it hurts his neck. Laura and Cora used to love to climb trees, racing to the tip top and bragging about going the fastest all day. It used to drive him crazy.

Sometimes he imagines he sees them climbing. Sometimes he hears them laughing from the top. They climb so high they disappear.

He squints his eyes up towards where they should be. His heart picks up. He can't see them. They're gone. 

His mother would know what to do. She always stayed calm. He wants to run for help. But he can't. His feet are glued to the dirt and his eyes don't leave the trees.

He'll wait for them. They're just racing to the top. Maybe they're too high.

What if they need help?

His eyes don't blink as he waits for them to get done racing.

Derek watches the trees grow.

00000000 

Waiting for his sisters, his eyes had gotten too heavy. He knew they'd wake him when they came down.

His ears perk up at a sound and he rouses from his nap. He doesn't want to wake yet. He hasn't had much rest and the sound of the wind and critters around him calms his wolf.

He hears it again and his paws hit dirt and rock as he runs.

00000000

He sees the boy after he smells the blood.

He'd recognize the boy anywhere. He's the only real person Derek's seen in years.

Derek runs and runs but the boy's already screaming in pain as he fires his gun. 

The other wolf, the alpha, topples over, taking the boy with him. The boy's mauled thigh is between his teeth.

He can't be more than ten years old, but he's strong willed. He's dragging himself away from the corpse, sobbing as the sharp teeth drag over his wounded skin.

He still doesn't notice Derek.

The gun's still in his hand, ready to be used at a moment's notice. There's never been bullets in it before.

For the last few weeks the boy's been coming out here with the gun. He'd pretend to shoot at imaginary figures and make exaggerated shooting noises that made Derek want to laugh as he watched from a distance.

By the end of the night his mood would turn south. He'd end up sitting at the base of a tree, pulling the grass up, reeking of frustration.

Now he's pulling himself through the grass, and laying his back against the base of a tree. He sets his gun down and Derek wants to make his move.

His paws are light as they step over rocks. He's careful, not wanting to spook the boy and end up with a bullet through his brain like the alpha.

He can't tear his eyes away from the boy. From his red face to the leg that looks like it's holding on by a thread of skin. 

He's too distracted, and doesn't even realize he's whining at the back of his throat until a gun is pointed straight at him.

He doesn't make another noise, and neither does the boy. 

They stare at each other for a while, until the boy can't help the pain any longer and clenches his teeth. His eyes leave Derek's for barely a second to look at his leg, and Derek moves.

He tries to grab the gun between his teeth, but the boy sees him and steadies the gun, pulling the trigger.

It clicks. The boy let's go. There was only one bullet.

Derek can see the moment the boy stops trying to survive.

He watches the boy slump, one hand gripping the grass, like he wants to pull it out, the other pulling something out of his pocket.

“Just do it.” The boy whimpers, “please.”

A whine escapes Derek at seeing the boy so _done._ He's not even trying to survive, and he's lost too much blood to survive even if he was trying.

The boy ignores him and looks at the folded piece of paper he'd pulled from his pocket. His hands are bloody and it's ruining the paper, but he still unfolds it quickly.

Derek steps closer, bending his neck down to nose at the boy's good leg. 

The boy's hands tremble. His eyes aren't quite focused on the page. The paper falls into his lap, but his hands stay.

Derek noses up his leg. He's trying so hard to take the boy's pain, but there isn't any. There's nothing for Derek to do now.

There's too much blood loss. The dirt’s soggy with it. The bite will kill him.

“I- I'm,” The boy's lips keep moving, like he's trying to keep speaking. 

His eyelids flutter and he tries one more time to talk.

His eyes close.

Derek's careful as he curls around the boy. He's small and cold and Derek's not enough. He's not enough to warm him, or take pain, or shift and get help.

A few moments later there's only one heartbeat.

Derek watches the trees grow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a little earlier than I intended because I had a lot of motivation to write today.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the comments/bookmarks/kudos last chapter! They really help me keep writing regularly.
> 
> Also, it's not in this chapter, but if you've seen Léon, then you know how sexual Mathilda acts towards Léon. This story's going to be like that too. But just like the movie, Derek doesn't reciprocate those feelings. 
> 
> I did age up Stiles a little to be the same age as Mathilda. I felt 9 was a bit too young.
> 
> If Stiles' future actions will bother you, please do not read anymore. I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable.
> 
> Also, if you think I should tag this with anything special, please let me know! I'll be happy to do it.
> 
> Enjoy!

He wakes to screaming.

The world is silhouettes to Derek, black and grey. But there's red eyes blinking and watering on the boy's face next to him.

“Please,” the boy screams, scratching at his ears and face, tearing into skin that heals and heals, “make it stop!”

Derek tries to stay calm, but an Alpha, _his alpha_ , pleading and howling does little to calm him. His alpha is telling him to do something, something he can't do right now.

So he shifts.

He doesn't know what to do with hands he hasn't used in ten years, so he clumsily clamps them over the boy's ears.

The feel of hands on him makes the boy's eyes widen and look up in fear at Derek. His eyes are still crimson red, and Derek knows his are shining back blue.

Voice hoarse from disuse, he whispers, “Breath through your mouth. You won't smell anything.”

The boy nods, never breaking eye contact with Derek, and uses a hand to pinch his nose closed. His breaths are ragged and tears wet the sides of his face and Derek's hands.

“You'll be okay.”

00000000

Once the boy falls back to sleep, Derek carries him home. He ignores the corpse of the other alpha.

There's a mattress at the top of the stairs that Derek uses sometimes to sleep on. Sometimes he prefers the floor.

He sets the boy there gently, careful not to wake him and start the screaming over. The boy's still while sleeping and Derek can't help but to watch him a moment.

His hair is shorn short and dark lashes lay atop his red cheeks. He's too young to be Alpha. Too young to be Derek's alpha.

Derek's claws are against the pale skin of the boy's neck before he can stop himself. He could end this right now. He could take his power and be stronger than he's ever been. He would be controlled by this young kid if he doesn't.

Or he could not be alone.

His claws withdraw.

He looks for something to cover himself with for when the boy wakes.

00000000

The moment the boy wakes up he covers his ears and breaths through his mouth. A second later his hands move away and he pushes himself up.

He looks over at Derek, who's sitting against a wall facing the mattress. His face is clear of emotion as he asks, “Who are you?”

Derek hesitates, “Derek.”

The boy doesn't take his eyes off Derek.

“ _What_ are you?” When Derek doesn't say anything, the boy continues. “I saw you. You were a wolf. Your eyes…”

“A werewolf.”

“Am I-”

“Yes.”

The boy blinks and looks down at his legs There's more tears clouding his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. Derek can feel the boy's fear in their bond.

“It healed.” The boy says softly. His fingers pick at the torn and bloody jeans around his thigh. 

Derek nods, trying to look anywhere but at the boy. He may have known the boy for months, watched him play around in the woods, but they've never interacted. Derek hasn't interacted with anyone for a long time.

“What… What's your name?”

The boy looks up quickly, but hesitates. He looks over Derek, eyebrows furrowing at the shirtless man.

“Stiles.”

It's strange, but Derek doesn't comment about it, just grunts.

00000000

After that Stiles is full of questions and doesn't say anything about leaving. Derek answers everything truthfully.

“Was that other wolf a werewolf?”

“Yes.”

“That's why I'm one now? Because it bit me?”

“Yes.”

“Were you bitten?”

“No.”

It's hard to explain to Stiles that he's an Alpha and Derek's his beta when the boy doesn't know what that means. It's hard to explain something to someone when you haven't talked, haven't had to think about it in a decade.

“You can sleep here. But in the morning you will leave.”

Stiles looks at Derek so fast he can hear his neck pop.

“What!? No! Derek, I have nowhere to go…” He looks desperate, and ready to cry again. His cheeks pink up and his eyes turn glassy. But he's lying.

“Yes you do. Anywhere but here. Tomorrow.” He makes to get up off the splintered and burnt wood floor, but Stiles is starting to panic. 

“You're responsible for me now!” He all but screams, hands fisted on the mattress. “You- you can't just get rid of me.”

“Stiles…” He pauses, trying to make words, “this isn't negotiable.” He stands.

“What about last night? Why help me?” He's grasping for anything and Derek can't look at him.

“You're my alpha.”

“So now it doesn't matter?”

“I... “ Derek looks anywhere but Stiles’ eyes. His red cheeks, his pink lips, his neck. “You're just a little boy. I don't- I don't think you'd be a good alpha. I don't think you could do it.”

“Then teach me.” Stiles says softly. “Just the basics. I just need the basics. Please.”

“I-”

“Please, Derek, I can't do this without you.”


	3. !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> costlee.tumblr.com

Hi guys!

I know this is probably disappointing, but I wont be continuing this fic on AO3.

BUTT I will be drawing it as a comic on my tumblr, costlee, sometime in the future. I guess writing's just not my thang. It makes me really anxious and drawing has always been an outlet for me, so i think that'll be better.

I'm sorry if you were really looking forward to reading this, but i don't think i would ever finish it if i were to write it.

I hope to see you at my tumblr (costlee.tumblr.com) where I'll post updates and answer any questions you have!

xoxo


End file.
